Vuelta atrás
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Viajó al pasado, sólo siguió la escritura realizada por dos amigos, dos amores: Elsa y Hans. Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OS


Viajó al pasado, sólo siguió la escritura realizada por dos amigos, dos amores. Elsa y Hans.

Prolijamente anudado, el listón rojo contenía más de una memoria de la reina de Arendelle, y no era sino hasta ahora, cuando se dio la oportunidad de conocerla.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, sólo puede que en mi mente, pero eso es cuestión aparte.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertenciasaclaraciones: **Recién terminado (sin darle una releída). Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Tipo 'epistolar'. Tal vez OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelta atrás<strong>

_Oneshot_

* * *

><p>Maltratado y envejecido.<p>

Así podía describir al paquete que tenía entre sus manos. El paso del tiempo lo había desgastado y se imaginaba que había sido una proeza el lograr que no se desvanecieran al solo tocarlas.

Hansel de Arendelle miró detenidamente las cartas anudadas con un lazo rojo. Sus ojos color esmeralda siguieron el camino que marcaba su dedo índice a lo largo de las esquinas cuadradas del papel amarillento. La curiosidad por ver el contenido le carcomía, no lucían como los ceremoniosos documentos que su madre recibía por su estatus de reina.

Parecían más… personales.

Sabía que estaba mal, y a sus veintiún años de vida el respeto a propiedad ajena era algo que ya había aprendido. Como príncipe heredero de la corona debía tener delimitado lo que era justo y lo que no.

Sin embargo, su madre se las había ofrecido. Estaba seguro. Al darle todo el juego de llaves de su escritorio y un 'tienes la libertad de disponer de lo que hay allí', le había dado la indicación de que no estaría mal si leía las cartas muy bien guardadas en el compartimiento derecho del mueble de roble.

De cualquier forma, llevaban años ahí sin ser revisadas, desatrancar el cajón había sido difícil, lo que significaba que tenía mucho sin ser abierto.

No entendía el por qué, lo que le llevaba a querer leer el contenido. Tenía mucho en que ocuparse durante el día, pues su madre decidió que era correcto darle más responsabilidades con el reino ahora que tenía la mayoría de edad; no obstante, encontraría el tiempo para cumplirlas, lo que le interesaba en este momento era el paquete entre sus manos.

Debía estar condenado por pasar largo tiempo con sus primas, su influencia era de las peores, cómo se lamentaba que su único primo varón tuviera la tierna edad de ocho o, mejor aún, él mismo no tener hermanos.

Suspiró, en cierto modo no los había necesitado. Negó y volvió a lo que hacía antes.

Desató el nudo prolijo —hecho por su madre, claro estaba— y escogió la que estaba sobre las otras, que correspondería a la primera.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>A su Majestad, la GRAN Elsa de Arendelle, reina empoderada de la nieve<em>

_Espero que se encuentre con la más plena salud, Elsa. De lo contrario no podré vanagloriarme el amargarle su existencia al contactarle por este medio._

_Aun sin ver la zona inferior del papel, podrá adivinar perfectamente quién soy. Lo ha adivinado, Hans Westerguard, décimo tercer hijo de la corona perteneciente a las Islas del Sur._

_Asumo que su curiosidad le llevará a finalizar el contenido de la carta, y su EXTREMO corazón puro le hará obligarse a hacerlo cuando trate el tema que me tiene escribiéndole._

_De no ser por usted, ahora no estaría dentro de una cabaña de cuatro paredes y con un grillete a mis pies, en un lejano territorio resguardado de la sociedad, cuidado por un estúpido mozo mudo, que se asegurará que no muera de inanición hasta que haya "reflexionado" por los actos cometidos._

_Donde estoy, se escucha el sonido de las olas y se siente un frío intenso, del cual no podrá hacerse a la idea por el toque mágico que ha arruinado mis días. El frío no es soportable, antes tuve mantas y abrigos, ahora sólo lo enfrento con gran voluntad. Debido a USTED he perdido todo privilegio, si no lo notó antes, no me dije príncipe, sino me presenté como el treceavo desgraciado hijo de mis padres. La oveja negra y vergüenza para mis familiares._

_No me afecta, eso es seguro, nunca me prestaron la atención suficiente como para que ahora me importe su indiferencia… pero de no ser por usted -y su hermana, siento no incluirla- todo sería distinto._

_Le hablaba sobre el frío, su Majestad. Es capaz de hacer temblar el cuerpo de las personas con sangre caliente en sus venas, que por las noches hace desear no despertar y desaparecer de las inclemencias que el mundo nos presenta._

_Empero hay más aspectos positivos que el frío. Las lluvias provocan que los agujeros en mi diminuta habitación permitan pasar las gotas de agua, tres de mis ropas se han agujereado por dejarlas para el disfrute de los roedores. Es simplemente perfecto, y no estaría aquí si no fuera por una linda jovencita que ascendió a su trono hace dos meses._

_Déjeme felicitarle por sus tres meses de reinado (seguramente en un mes mi misiva llegó a sus manos)._

_Ahora seguramente se compadece de la suerte de este infeliz, que le escribe a usted porque sabe será la única persona que aceptará las palabras de este servidor. Si bien crueles, sinceras. Sólo tengo la oportunidad de escribirle a una persona, y de entre tantos hermanos que con fortuna cuento, ha sido la escogida. Sé que sigue leyendo hasta el final y está completamente apenada por mi situación, no se aflija, le seguiré atormentando, por lo que deberá tener la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar mis escritos._

_He recordado un asunto que le parecerá importante. Antes de abordar en el barco que me trajo aquí, escuché que los reyes de Soiza tenían pensado entablar relaciones comerciales con usted. Si no se han acercado, cuando lo hagan, acéptelo, será una de las mejores decisiones que podrá tomar._

_Deberé despedirme, su Majestad, el ocaso está llegando, es el tiempo del día que más disfruto, los colores rojo, azul, púrpura, naranja y amarillo se entremezclan formando un espectáculo celestial. No querré perdérmelo, es una experiencia en extremo grata que hasta ahora no me había detenido a admirar; si pudiera retornar a mi barco, seguramente aprovecharía a observarlo indefinidamente. Otro de los motivos para concluir mi carta es que las velas son muy pocas y entretenerme escribiendo sería irresponsable._

_Se despide el solitario hombre que la sigue culpando por su actual situación, disfrute de sus noches que, de morirme, no tendrá el consuelo de verse libre de pesadillas._

_Hans Westerguard_

_PD: Espero que su reino se vuelva próspero, significado de que su Majestad se emprendió en una laboriosa tarea que le mantuvo exhausta._

* * *

><p><em>Hans Westerguard,<em>

_No utilizaré la ceremonia que fácilmente empleaste conmigo._

_Me permitiré decir que he ignorado mi correspondencia sólo para responder a la impertinente carta que has tenido el atrevimiento de escribir._

_Tus esperanzas eran muy grandes o yo muy predecible, prefiero ignorarlo, pero creer que yo respondería a tus provocaciones ha sido un acierto. No sólo me has insultado enormemente, sino que has empleado artimañas para manipularme._

_Tu destino ha sido lo que has querido de él, no he sido yo quien te pidió que trataras de arrebatarme lo que por derecho de nacimiento era mío. _

_En verdad lamento la situación en que te encuentras, compadecerme de ti es humano, pero no pretendas que me solidarizaré por completo cuando te empeñas en culparme de tus desgracias. De no haber actuado de la forma en que lo hiciste, probablemente sí habrías llegado a ser mi cuñado._

_Agradezco el consejo que me has dado, hace dos meses recibí una carta proveniente del rey y me había convencido de aceptar; sé, que a pesar de tus delitos, eres un hombre listo y buen conocedor de aspectos políticos, por lo que no había intenciones escondidas en tus palabras. Es una lástima que trataras de adquirir mi reino bajo cualquier circunstancia._

_Tratando un asunto distinto e inmiscuyéndome cuando no debería, hay veces en que la familia se equivoca, pero no debemos dejar guiarnos del todo por aquellos errores, nosotros mismos también los cometemos e insistimos en que los otros tienen parte de la culpa sin reconocer la propia._

_Eres libre de seguir escribiéndome, Hans Westerguard, entiendo que pretendías sintiera empatía con tu soledad. Con muy profunda sinceridad deseo que el futuro pueda tener algún cambio contigo._

_Me despido y espero que, por ser época decembrina cuando reciba mi respuesta, el sitio donde se encuentre no sea esa ruinosa cabaña de la que has comentado._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_Elsa de Arendelle_

* * *

><p><em>A su Majestad, Elsa de Arendelle, empoderada de la nieve<em>

_Ha sido de lo más amable respondiéndome, tuve que desperdiciar una hoja de papel con lo que pensaba mandarle antes de recibir su carta. Es ingenua, en verdad, creyendo que las circunstancias en que me encuentro cambiarían por ser diciembre._

_Disfrute de un próspero año nuevo, milady._

_Me he reído al recibir un paquete junto a su carta, en verdad no seré orgulloso y aceptaré la caliente manta que me ha hecho llegar, todo lo demás puede quedárselo y dárselo a sus innumerables obras de caridad, que yo no lo soy. _

_¿Sabe qué es irónico? En este momento está cayendo nieve, formando copos en mi ventana y carámbanos en los extraños abetos que aprecio tras la ventana trasera de la cabaña. Es increíble la manera en que la naturaleza puede hacer formas geométricas sin necesidad de la intervención humana, usted es una excepción, pero no está en diferentes partes de la Tierra._

_La quietud del día, las pacíficas olas y la caída de la nieve están haciendo que mis pensamientos tomen un rumbo que no deberían. De tal modo que, una mínima parte de mi ser, acepta las palabras que me dijo sobre la familia._

_Es una pena que el momento haya sido breve y siga buscando culpables a quienes imputar mis desgracias. Es el primer año en que pienso que ni siquiera hay innumerables sirvientes preparando el banquete del día veinticuatro, hacen siete años de no disfrutarlo en el castillo de las Islas del Sur, pero suelo recordar el postre de arándanos realizado por la cocinera. Lamenté su muerte porque fue la única por quien volvía a casa._

_Basta de melancolías, he descubierto un hecho inaudito. El mozo, Aron (como ahora sé se llama), sabe leer y escribir. La línea entre los pobres y los ricos se va perdiendo poco a poco, pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlo sino más que un rechazado para los míos? Lo que es peor, el hombre trató de engañarme, sólo es tartamudo, pero sus capacidades del habla están intactas (debió haberse divertido al ver mi desesperación). ¿Cómo han sido de mi conocimiento todos estos hechos? Puede quedarse con la duda, su Majestad, ninguna palabra será dicha por mí -y el mozo ha sido amenazado por ello-._

_¿Ha apreciado las auroras boreales o los fuegos fatuos (1)? Las primeras he determinado que sí, son de lo más comunes en su territorio. Los segundos son un misterio, creí ver uno por la ventana de mi habitación, se introdujo en el bosque y, por el grillete, no fui capaz de perseguirlo y encontrar la respuesta a si eran espíritus malignos. De haberlo hecho, habría descubierto mi propio reflejo (o, tal vez, todo fue imaginación mía, le he dicho que sus palabras fueron de lo más fastidiosas)._

_El fuego era blanquecino o verduzco, incluso un poco azulado, de verlo usted podría describirlo, parecía flotar y resplandecer en la oscura noche, presumiendo su presencia ante la nada, ajeno a los ojos de un hombre que lo contemplaba._

_Hay tantas cosas que he visto por estar aquí, mi locura va disminuyendo mientras aprecio tener cuatro paredes y un techo (en mal estado, pero que ofrece cobijo gran parte del tiempo); un incómodo lecho de madera donde descansar tras agotadores días de permanecer observando a la nada, pensando hora tras hora; una diminuta hoguera y una mesa para dos; y un sillón que sirve para que Aron no deba dormir en el suelo frío de madera._

_Releo lo escrito y me percato que comencé a compadecerme, por lo que finalizo hasta aquello que, lamentablemente, no puedo eliminar y deberá leer._

_Me complacería conocer la situación de Arendelle, su Majestad, así no tendrá que hablar, precisamente, conmigo, sino sólo relatar sus alrededores. _

_Hans Westerguard_

* * *

><p><em>Señor Westerguard,<em>

_Agradezco verdaderamente los buenos deseos para el año que ha iniciado. He recibido muchos de ellos, pero el tuyo guarda esperanzas de un cambio que pareces comenzar a tener._

_Antes de que cierres mi carta, termina de leer._

_En efecto, se pensaría que en seis meses no has efectuado algún avance, pero lo has hecho, interesarte en tu sirviente no es tan egoísta como pareces hacerlo notar, la manera de expresarte es reprensible, mas apelo a mi buena voluntad y creo que la gota de sangre en la esquina de tu carta expresa que ya has obtenido una condena._

_Arendelle se encuentra de maravilla, por supuesto que en la temporada pasada disfrutamos la aurora, es un espectáculo tan maravilloso para el ojo humano. Introducirse el espiral de colores me hace remontarme a mi infancia, donde no gozaba de grandes responsabilidades como ahora. No obstante, es grata mi posición actual._

_Gobernar un diminuto reino podría parecer de lo más sencillo, pero una población minúscula significa que pueden engrandecerse las obligaciones para con ellos; un territorio grande requiere dividir tareas a muchos, uno chico no hace necesario un gran número de ayudantes._

_Ha comenzado la construcción de un pequeño hospital, he sido cuestionada debido a mi proceder, mas mi decisión no cambiará. Recientemente concluyó la primera nevada natural de la temporada y no ha habido alguna pérdida humana. Espero que en las próximas el resultado sea el mismo._

_En noticias alegres, mi querida hermana se ha comprometido con el repartidor de nieve que conoció durante su travesía del verano pasado. No oses en reír por el puesto de mi próximo cuñado, es humilde pero ama a Anna como me gustaría que un hombre la quisiera (sí, es un reproche)._

_El tema de los fuegos fatuos me ha hecho perder mucho tiempo investigando, pocas veces había escuchado de ellos, pero ahora siento curiosidad de ver uno. ¿Realmente se encontrará la explicación más exacta de ellos?_

_Ciertamente, serviría que tomes el tiempo para analizar qué has hecho mal, Hans Westerguard. Juzgar a alguien es un arma de doble filo, por lo que sólo esperaré que sea fructuosa tu búsqueda de respuestas._

_Te envío un grato saludo,_

_Elsa de Arendelle_

_PD: ¿Has notado la diferencia que hace la forma de tratar al receptor? _

* * *

><p><em>A su Majestad, la reina de Arendelle<em>

_El cinismo es una parte de mí que nunca eliminaré, de tal modo que sus esperanzas de que cambie son en vano. ¿Realmente cree que alguien puede ser diferente a lo que ya ha sido?_

_Mujer ingenua es usted, su Majestad, pero me enorgullece que sea muy diferente a este servidor. De haber estado en usted mi castigo me habría dejado como su mayordomo y habría muerto envenenada sin tener sospecha._

_Es una suerte que mis hermanos piensen distinto a usted._

_¿Le gustaría conocer el porqué de la sangre? Es muy lista por ser de lo más prudente mencionándolo._

_Bien, cinco latigazos diarios hacen que la piel llegue a lacerarse, provocando que en algún momento una herida abierta deje sus huellas en la única distracción del encarcelado. Sé que ha notado desde el comienzo que parte de las cartas han tenido algunas marcas del líquido escarlata, y ha sido mucho tiempo el que le ha tomado mencionarlo. También sé que es lo que la ha orillado a responderme y le estoy enteramente agradecido._

_Comprendo que tratar con el que quiso asesinarla era pedir demasiado, pero verdaderamente es un ángel, Elsa de Arendelle, por ello su reino es de los más prósperos que hay. _

_Como podrá intuir, lamentaré mucho que concluya el período invernal, cuya temperatura hace más llevadero el dolor._

_En verdad sí he hecho algo reprensible y merezco cumplir una condena._

_Ignoremos ahora todo lo que he dicho y dígame qué preparaciones planea para la primavera o, ¿qué hizo en el comienzo de la temporada? (dependiendo del tiempo en que la carta arribe)._

_Le envía un saludo sincero,_

_Hans Westerguard_

_PD: Le felicito por la nueva adición a su familia, su hermana se lo merece, espero usted pueda correr con la misma suerte._

* * *

><p><em>Hans,<em>

_Que confiaras en mí fue un gesto que aprecié, cuando sé que toda la correspondencia está siendo leída previamente por tus hermanos, que han evitado conocer tu verdadero paradero. Hubiera sido tranquilizador para mí que utilizaras una comunicación enmascarada, ya que sé que te ocasionaría problemas lo que escribiste._

_No aplaudo la decisión de sus hermanos, puedes imaginarlo sin impedimentos. Tal vez no consideraría eso de que fueras el mayordomo, pero como mozo de cuadras habrías sido lo suficientemente competente y humillado. Hay algunos caballos que hemos cuidado desde mi coronación, uno en especial no es muy manso con otra persona que no seamos Anna o yo. A él le habría servido ser cuidado por alguien como tú._

_Hablar de la primavera significa comentarte la felicidad de Olaf ante tan preciado evento. Sigue fascinado con las crocus (2) violetas que aspira y le causan estornudos. No lo comprendo, ni mi hermana o yo somos alérgicas a la flor nacional._

_Habrá un festival de flores en el centro del pueblo, los dueños del mejor puesto arreglado tendrán el privilegio de ser quienes lideren las celebraciones de mayo. Podrás imaginar la emoción de los infantes en el uso de lazos y adornos de papel. Mi amiguito de nieve no sabe a quién ayudar primero._

_Se realizará un baile de disfraces el día del equinoccio de primavera, será el primer evento después de mis hazañas del año pasado. Para mi vergüenza, en los ensayos descubrí que tengo dos pies izquierdos, así que según Anna ya no soy tan "perfecta"._

_Tienes toda la libertad de tutearme, si así te place, Hans. Espero noticias de ti…_

_Sé fuerte,_

_Elsa_

_PD: Dudo que algún día pueda experimentar la misma felicidad que Anna._

* * *

><p><em>A Elsa de Arendelle,<em>

_Comenzaré disminuyendo los títulos y después puede que tenga la suficiente valentía de dirigirme a usted en términos amistosos._

_En verdad agradezco la preocupación que siente, Elsa. En el pasado debí tomar el tiempo para conocerla y saber admirarla, puede que la situación fuera distinta de haberlo hecho._

_Lamentarme no servirá de mucho ahora._

_Recuerdo vagamente a aquel amigo de nieve del que hablas, creo que toda mi memoria está inundada en imágenes de aquel que cuidaba su castillo en la montaña, completamente temeroso y fiero, digno oponente._

_Espero que el festival y el baile tengan muy buenos resultados, no soy fiel a la temporada primaveral, pero levanta los ánimos con el colorido que trae al paisaje. _

_Mencionaba un caballo, la primavera se relaciona con el que yo tenía. Cuando cumplí catorce me caí mientras saltaba una alta valla, pensé que me rompería el cuello, pero fue el brazo el que me lastimé; pasé toda la temporada con un espantoso vendaje y dolores con que importunaba a mi ayuda de cámara en ese entonces. Los capullos se abrían y yo los observaba desde el salón de mi hogar, engullendo emparedados que me hicieron ganarme una reprimenda de la cocinera, ya que eran dedicados para ocho bocas -el número de hermanos que permanecían en el castillo-. Sitron (mi caballo), estuvo igual de insoportable entonces y sólo conseguía calmarse con manzanas y anécdotas, tal vez podrían hacer lo mismo con el caballo que tienen en sus establos (imaginarme de mozo de cuadra me causa gracia)._

_Sobre sus dos pies izquierdos, lamento que no sea tan perfecta como muchos la imaginamos, la cuestión será que tenga una buena pareja, sólo espero que no sea como el Duque de Weselton o estará condenada a la vergüenza pública._

_Parece ser que estaré confinado más de un año, es todo lo que parezco saber (ya no tengo a Aron, ahora sí hay un mudo conmigo, además de mi castigador)._

_Con respecto a darle datos de mi situación, Elsa, a este punto, uno o dos azotes no hacen la diferencia, no se aflija, se lo dije al comienzo._

_Afectuoso, _

_Hans W._

_PD: Es una pena que piense así, sé que el manejo de la nieve no será impedimento para la gran persona que es, que eres, Elsa._

* * *

><p><em>Hans,<em>

_Me aflijo sin quererlo, no puedo evitar ser como soy. Lamento que al principio pareciera ser cruel contigo, pero no podía sino pensar que me chantajeabas, ahora sé que no es así._

_Aunada a las cartas que te he enviado, he tratado de hacer entrar en razón a tu hermano, pero no comprende. No he podido quedarme de brazos cruzados, Hans…_

_La carta parecerá muy breve, pero me encuentro en una embarcación y me es muy incómodo escribir mientras nos zarandeamos. El tintero se mueve y no quiero que se arruine el papel._

_Olaf es para conocerlo, no puedo decirte otra cosa, su alargado diente y su naricita de zanahoria son sólo partes externas de él, lo más valioso es su interior._

_Ojalá y Aron tuviera un buen destino, creo que sí._

_Mi más sincero afecto,_

_Elsa_

* * *

><p><em>Verte fue diferente, Elsa. <em>

_Aquí me atreveré a decir lo que no pude hace unas semanas, cuando recibí una ayuda que… no esperaba._

_No imaginé que rebajaras tu largo cabello rubio hasta un poco más debajo de tus hombros, te hace lucir fenomenal, en verdad. Ahora luces más segura y serena, de como recordaba no me pareciste un año atrás. Eso se refleja en el control de tus poderes y las maravillas que he escuchado de Arendelle al salir a las calles._

_Tu mirada firme inspiraba respeto y juro que, de haber tenido la oportunidad, me habría inclinado para reverenciarte y cumplir tus órdenes._

_No sabes cuán agradecido estoy por lo que has hecho por mí, significó mucho y, aunque te lo repetí esos días en que nos vimos, verdaderamente me arrepiento de tratar de matarte y te pido perdón con toda mi alma, no me alcanzarán los días de mi vida para resarcir el daño que estuve a punto hacerte y el dolor que provoqué al decir que tu hermana había fallecido._

_Lamento el pasado, Elsa, y creo que perdonar no provocará alguna diferencia._

_Cuídate, tu fiel servidor, _

_Hans W._

_PD: También estoy plenamente agradecido con Aron, cuyo escape del esclavismo fue la pieza clave para la liberación de los otros._

* * *

><p><em>Príncipe Hans,<em>

_No podía permitir que siguieras sufriendo así por un acto que premeditaste pero que no llegó a su fin, hay distintos tipos de castigos. Ser un esclavo bajo las tiranías de tu hermano no era la solución pertinente; de haberte condenado a ella, la horca habría sido más humana._

_Comparto la opinión que me has dado sobre el aspecto, pero sería desconsiderado de mi parte decir que debías lucir como antes. Es triste que no quieras dejar crecer tus patillas después de haberlas afeitado, mas respeto tu decisión. Ojalá y puedas encontrar algo que haga darle un brillo a tus ojos verdes, tal vez el reencuentro con Sitron ofrezca parte de la alegría, en verdad te extrañó y sólo se reconfortaba al oírme decir que tenía contacto contigo._

_Ahora que tu padre se ha mejorado y recuperado el control de las Islas del Sur, espero y pueda manejar a tu hermano mayor, que ha tomado medidas muy injustas con tu reino y muchos de sus habitantes._

_Debo continuar con el trabajo atrasado,_

_Se despide afectuosamente,_

_Elsa._

* * *

><p><em>Elsa,<em>

_Sé que ya no debería importunarte y escribirte, pero se volvió una costumbre. _

_Primero que nada, felicidades por su primer año de reinado, Elsa de Arendelle. La invitación que hizo llegar a las Islas del Sur es muy amable, pero me temo deberemos declinarla, nos encontramos muy apenados por los infortunios causados en el pasado. Lo más prudente será no aparecer en Arendelle y dejarle disfrutar en paz de las celebraciones que serán llevadas a cabo._

_Igualmente, feliz cumpleaños, Elsa. Espero que el libro que te he enviado no sea una de las primeras ediciones que ya descansan en tus aposentos; si ya cuentas con él, manifiéstamelo para hacer el cambio y puedas disfrutar de otro._

_En temas mucho más tristes, mi hermano está recibiendo la ayuda que mi familia cree correcta, a él le afectó enormemente el asesinato de su hijo y esposa, que no justifica su actuar, pero que es la principal pista para lograr su mejora._

_Espero y ahora puedas aceptar mi correspondencia sin ningún asunto oculto,_

_Tu fiel servidor,_

_Hans_

* * *

><p><em>Hans Westerguard,<em>

_Sería extraño decir que me habitué a recibir tus cartas, que ahora las espero entre la desorbitante correspondencia que llega a mí con cada mensajero._

_Uno de mis consultores dice que servirá mantener relaciones más cercanas con alguno de los servidores de otros reinos, principalmente los que tienen una recuperación magnífica como las Islas del Sur; mas lo ignoraré y seguiré contactando contigo porque, aun cuando hay un ruinoso pasado, eres alguien agradable y a quien comienzo a apreciar._

_Me es mucho más sencillo expresarme por medio de cartas que de manera personal, lo notarás de forma rápida, empero es fácil pensar no teniendo ojos sobre ti. Escribir es una liberación a todas las veces que soy el centro de las miradas, cuando una sola palabra o acto puede condenarme._

_Lamento la decisión de no estar presente en la celebración, me causará desilusión no ver qué fue de ti desde la última vez que nos vimos, mas habrá otra ocasión, espero._

_El libro que he recibido es maravilloso, agradezco el detalle, sé cuánto aprecias tu biblioteca privada, así que cuidaré el preciado objeto que justamente está abierto en la mesa que tengo a mi costado; su lectura es adictiva._

_En espera de noticias tuyas, _

_Elsa_

* * *

><p><em>Elsa, <em>

_Espero que te encuentres saludable y lamento la tardanza en dar una respuesta. He aquí mis motivos:_

_Recorreré nuevamente los mares y el contacto se verá limitado hasta que me encuentre en una costa y pueda dar mi correspondencia a un mensajero. Zarparé en octubre. Mi decisión de volver a una embarcación se debe a que no puedo mantenerme encerrado en el castillo y permitir que el pasado se derrumbe sobre mí, haré lo que hacía antes y trataré de recuperar la cercanía que tenía con ciertos lugares; mi vida no puede detenerse después de un solo error._

_El otro de mis motivos es mucho más personal y preocupante, que justifica más el no responder cuando debería._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, dondequiera que vaya veo tu imagen, no sé si se deba a que mis propias recriminaciones crecen, a que tu amistad me afecta, o, lo que más temo, que me estoy enamorando de ti. Temo porque no debería de albergar sentimientos y tornar nuestra relación peligrosa, valoro tenerte en mi vida como para perderte por confundir el aprecio que te tengo por amor. Eres en verdad maravillosa, y enamorarse de ti no es difícil, pero una parte de mí y de ti saben más de las repercusiones que pueda haber por un enamoramiento._

_Soy un cobarde al huir, no sé otra forma en que pueda reflexionar acerca de mis sentimientos y, en caso de tenerlos, de no presentarme en Arendelle buscándote._

_Hasta saber de ti, _

_Hans_

* * *

><p><em>Hans,<em>

_Me ha dejado pasmada tu carta. El segundo motivo por el que nuevamente te embarcarás._

_No sé qué decir, cualquiera que sea el veredicto, no cambiará mi relación contigo. Aunque… eso que dijiste… me hizo pensar. _

_Vaticino tu viaje será muy fructífero, servirá para analizar más sobre ti mismo y hallar respuestas en cuanto aquello que te cause disturbio._

_Disfruta de la temporada en altamar, Hans Westerguard, procura tu bienestar,_

_Elsa_

* * *

><p><em>Elsa, ¡enhorabuena!<em>

_Felicidades por convertirte en tía y extender el número de miembros de tu familia. Hacía mucho que no te respondía, ocho meses para ser exacto. _

_Llegué hasta territorios muy lejanos y lo que escribí lo perdí ante las tormentas, hoy día me encuentro en las Islas del Sur y he escuchado la buena nueva._

_Espero que mantenerme alejado no haya afectado nuestra relación, lamenté no poder leer a tu última carta hasta hace unos momentos, quedó sin abrir en el buró de mis aposentos._

_En efecto, ha sido un viaje de autodescubrimiento, ahora tengo claras muchas cosas, sobre mí y mi familia, el pasado, el presente, el futuro. Sobre ti…_

_Me gustaría verte y poder hablar directamente contigo, no sé si responderás afirmativamente, espero puedas hacérmelo saber cuando tengas tiempo. No planeo irme en otro viaje tan largo._

_He sido descortés, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿qué tal te ha ido?_

_Anhelo tener noticias sobre ti,_

_Tuyo,_

_Hans_

* * *

><p><em>Hans Westerguard,<em>

_No sabes la preocupación que he tenido en el transcurso de estos diez meses, todos mis conocidos se percataron de ella y me siento muy apenada por mostrarme así ante ellos._

_Deseo escuchar de tu boca las conclusiones a las que has llegado. Nuestra relación sigue siendo la misma. _

_Te espero en Arendelle._

_Tu fiel servidora, _

_E._

* * *

><p><em>Querida Elsa,<em>

_Fue una pena que en mi visita no tuviéramos ni un solo minuto para conversar, en verdad. Creí que tendríamos algún momento a solas, pero se complicó ante la inesperada visita de tus familiares lejanos._

_Sin embargo, aquel beso que compartimos en el jardín resume mi sentir. Verte allí, sonriente, junto al rosal, alimentando a los patos…fue mi perdición, debí consultarte primero, pero era ese breve momento o nada. Ni un solo momento de paz tuvimos la dicha de disfrutar._

_Elsa, tenemos que hablar. No ha existido otra mujer por la que voltee en cualquier sitio, imaginando se encuentra cerca de mí; no hay otra a quien haya podido conocer de una forma tan distinta a como lo hice contigo; otra por la que su sonrisa me haga desear tener cosas que jamás creí._

_Por ti suspiro y pierdo el habla, dejo de ser yo mismo cuando tu nombre se menciona. Mi vida carecía de luz y la trajiste a mí, derrumbaste todas mis barreras y no creo poder soportarlo más._

_No sé cuándo se presente otra oportunidad…pero debemos hablar._

_Tuyo, _

_H._

* * *

><p><em>Querido Hans,<em>

_Ha sido muy difícil para mí leer tus palabras y no poder tenerte cerca, la distancia es cruel y alimenta el desasosiego._

_Te extraño, lo hago todo el tiempo, ¿quién pensaría que sentiría lo que siento por ti?, has llegado a mi alma y te has quedado estancado donde nadie más podrá llegar._

_¿Qué hago?, deseo verte y que hablemos, pienso día y noche en una forma de estar cerca. Es curioso que sólo nos hayamos visto dos veces en estos dos años y que nuestro contacto haya sido en cartas, me he sentido muy cerca sin poder evitarlo._

_No soy de lo más sentimental y tú tampoco, pero se hace difícil callar lo que siento, lo que sentimos._

_Tengo un nudo en la garganta y sé lo que estás sintiendo, ¿por qué?_

_La explicación es sencilla, necesitamos hablar…frente a frente, sin interrupciones._

_Tuya,_

_E._

* * *

><p><em>Querida Elsa,<em>

_Lo comprendo perfectamente, comparto tus inquietudes, ¿será sencillo?, no lo sé. Quisiera obtener una respuesta…_

_Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, lo sabes y lo sé… sólo quedaron acallados en ese encuentro que tuvimos en el reino de Soeciana durante el baile. Lucías hermosa en tu vestido azul, semejante al que portabas hace dos años, cuando nos conocimos. Es increíble que haya pasado tanto desde entonces…_

_Viajaré a Portogale y después seré tuyo, no habrá otro destino que no sea Arendelle…_

_Fervientemente suyo, _

_H._

* * *

><p><em>Querido Hans,<em>

_Espero tu llegada._

_Sin contemplaciones, con cariño,_

_E._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hansel llevó su mano izquierda a su mentón y lo acarició lentamente.

Suspiró suavemente y con su derecha dio vuelta al último sobre, estaba sellado. ¿Qué necesitaba saber? Intuía el fin de la historia, ¿qué interés en la última carta?

Tomó el abrecartas lentamente antes de negar y abandonarlo con desgana. Anudó las veinte cartas leídas con el listón rojo antes de regresarlas al compartimiento de donde las había extraído.

Guardó en su bolsillo la que permanecía cerrada.

Salió del estudio y caminó a través de los pasillos del castillo, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Ignoró la mirada preocupada de Olaf, que se dirigía en una dirección distinta, rumbo a la salida; él, en cambio, llegó finalmente al salón de té de su madre.

La miró allí, veinticinco años después de escribir aquellas cartas y de sus bondadosas acciones para con quien trató de matarla. No sabía que intentaron matarla. Su cabello rubio platinado no mostraba algún cambio de cuando lo arrullaba cuando tenía sueño o estaba asustado, momentos en que buscaba aferrarse a su cuello y acariciarlo por lo suave y sedoso que era; su piel tenía una ligera variación en textura, no en vano era una reina y tenía preocupaciones; sus ojos estaban igual de serenos a como fueron descritos en el papel.

Volvió a la realidad cuando ella giró y le saludó con una bella sonrisa, que escondía su pasado.

—Madre, ¿por qué no leíste la carta? —su pregunta fue realizada en lo que podría catalogarse como un susurro. Su madre cerró la tapa del piano, donde se encontraba desde una hora atrás, pero no la había escuchado tocar.

—Porque ya sabía su contenido —respondió su madre, mirándole con ojos brillantes. Ella se levantó y ocupó el sillón blanco en el centro de la habitación.

Él avanzó con lentitud hasta ella: —Ese Hans… es… —calló, claramente su madre comprendería.

—Sí… —Elsa sonrió—. El mismo hombre a quien llamas tío sin que lo sea realmente —completó dándole su mano cuando se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, ¿por qué no estuvieron juntos, como se lo proponían?

La rubia suspiró.

—Tu tía Anna ha preguntado lo mismo durante años, todavía no lo entiende pero, ¿cómo podía estar con él?, se hubiera vuelto tormentoso y en algún momento nos habríamos dañado el uno al otro —explicó, pero no le ofrecía algún consuelo. Su tío intentó matarla y después se enamoraron, pero cada uno se casó y tuvo sus respectivos hijos. Elisa y él, Hansel, con variaciones en los nombres de la persona que…

—¿Sigues amándolo? —cuestionó, la respuesta tenía que ser negativa si no permanecieron juntos.

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, Hansel —su madre acarició su cabello castaño, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando era un niño.

—¿Y mi padre? —se apartó con levedad de la mano que le hacía caricias en su cabeza y encaró los ojos de su progenitora.

—Tu padre y yo hemos sido grandes amigos, cariño. Él no me ama con un amor romántico, ese puesto sigue ocupándolo su primera esposa, que murió años antes de que nos conociéramos. Hay muchos matrimonios que no se basan en el romance, sino en un mutuo afecto, yo quiero a tu padre y lo aprecio, es el hombre con quien me casé, el padre de mi hijo…me ha dado lo más importante que tengo. Nos queremos y hemos pasado veinticuatro años juntos… comprendemos que no somos la persona más amada del otro y nunca nos afectó.

—Madre, ¿por qué? —quería saber el motivo por el que no se casó con su tío Hans, por el que no terminó con el amor de su vida.

—Porque no puedo perdonarle completamente el que quisiera matar a mi querida hermana —musitó su madre con voz pasiva.

—Y él nunca se perdonará tratar de matar a la mujer que ama —dijo una voz grave a lo lejos. El pelirrojo que acababa de llegar entró a la habitación con la misma sonrisa que les dedicaba siempre que les visitaba, una afectuosa. Hans se acercó a donde se encontraban su madre y él, le dio una palmada en el hombro y besó la mano de su madre, antes de ocupar el asiento disponible.

—Tío Hans —susurró, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Cómo estás, muchacho? —preguntó Hans.

—Yo… confundido… tú debiste ser mi padre… tuvieron la oportunidad —habló entrecortadamente. Su tío favorito había ocupado un sitio importante en sus vidas, cada cierto tiempo les visitaba y la relación con su madre era amistosa, también con su tía, con su padre…

—Creo que has pasado largo tiempo con tu tía Anna, Hansel —Hans sonrió divertido—. Fue muy difícil para ella comprender los motivos, como creo que lo será para ti. No hay razón para remover el pasado, nosotros dejamos de hacerlo hace mucho.

Hansel se removió incómodo, claro que no lo comprendía. Miró a su tío, que mostró una sonrisa ladina, característica imborrable de él.

—Elisa te espera en el jardín, no demores —indicó el pelirrojo—, y… Hansel, ella ya lo sabe y no está dispuesta a dejar pasar su oportunidad. ¿Chica lista, o no? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Asintió sonrojado y se levantó de su asiento. Avanzó con lentitud hasta la puerta blanca de la habitación y se detuvo.

Dirigió una última mirada a su madre y a su tío. Hans platicaba ameno con ella, sin ninguna incomodidad, que no recordaba hubiera existido antes.

Salió dejando la puerta cerrada tras de sí.

Caminó hasta apoyarse en la pared junto a la puerta del estudio. Con curiosidad abrió la última carta… llena de tinta corrida.

* * *

><p><em>Amada Elsa… he estado pensando.<em>

_He pensado en lo que conversamos cuando nos vimos, la decisión fue la menos egoísta a la que me he enfrentado en mi vida… y la más correcta._

_Estar juntos todo el tiempo nos hubiera llevado a incrementar los sentimientos negativos que plagan nuestros pensamientos._

_No esperaba menos de ti que no culparme por tratar de matarte, sino por intentar hacerlo con tu hermana. Dañé a lo que más quieres y comprendo que te sea difícil verme y no pensar en mis intenciones de hacerle un mal._

_Me alegra que entiendas cuáles son las preocupaciones que rondan mi día a día. Traté de matarte y revivo la escena durante mis pesadillas, tanto que creo que pueda traerlo a la realidad si no me contengo._

_Sé que no podemos desaparecer de la vida del otro y será difícil vernos hacer nuestras vidas, en lo que pudo haber sido contigo y conmigo._

_Elsa…_

_No puedo. No puedo pensarte y no tenerte. Imaginarte bella y pura, pero saber que no serás mía por el pasado._

_Creo que lo mejor es dejar pasar el tiempo y llevar a cabo los planes que brevemente nos planteamos hace una semana, cuando hablamos._

_De todos los hombres que he conocido, creo que el príncipe Edvard sí es el indicado, no creo que alguien pueda ser más merecedor de ti. Considéralo para ser el padre de tus hijos, valdrá la pena tenerlo en tu vida…_

_Yo… la hija del duque de Helsinsquia será la más… adecuada._

_No sabes cuán admirado estoy que consideraras que uno de tus hijos llevara mi nombre… sin decírtelo entonces, yo planeaba que la mía también lo hiciera._

_Por un largo tiempo, ésta será la última carta, hoy parto de Arendelle, como tu amigo y nada más, dejándote como el amor de mi vida, en mis pensamientos y en mi historia. _

_Con todo el dolor de su corazón, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro,_

_te ama,_

_Hans._

* * *

><p>1. Fuego fatuo. Fenómeno en que se ve lo que parecen llamas sobre la superficie terrestre, común entre pantanos y lugares donde hay putrefacción excesiva.<p>

2. Crocus. Flor que huele Olaf y que aparece en la bandera de Arendelle.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Sinceramente, tengo otras cosas escritas, pero desde hace mucho tenía la idea de hacer este fic xD, ¡se lo dije a _Frozen Fan_! (lamento la A, pero es un tanto raro la doble letra), jajajjjaja supongo que ni tú esperabas que fuera así. Si dices que ves la conversación con el minuto de ideas, verás que te dije que 'Chat' se parecía a lo que tenía pensado.**

**xD**

**Lo he dicho, me gustan las cartas y traté de usar el diálogo menos indicado para su tiempo pero que es más comprensible por los que vivimos en el siglo XXI O.o, luego cómo me cuesta algo súper complejo...**

**Ahora bien, el fic. Lo que me gusta de las historias en cartas es que alimentan la imaginación y que no necesitan hacerse claramente las escenas, sino que hay miles de maneras en que pueden haber ocurrido. Además, dejan puntos vacíos que (por lo menos a mí) hacen fantasear al que las lee. **

**Lamentablemente ellos no terminaron juntos, pero era la manera más aceptable en que podía ocurrir después de tratar de matarla ;), verán, cuando se trata de Hans entro en conflicto. Así que por eso nunca hay un fin semejante en todos mis fics, ¿se han dado cuenta? Sí le ayudo a ser bueno, pero me dejo guiar por el villano que fue *suspira*.**

**¿Cuál es la opinión del OS?, ¿los habrían dejado juntos? No, mejor ignoren la pregunta, tanto nos gusta el Helsa que los preferimos así, por lo que la pregunta no debe ser respondida. Si lo leen y se dan cuenta de algún detallito que se me haya pasado, anímense a decírmelo :D**

**¡Ahora sí! Ya puedo seguir con todo lo demás ;)**

**Les doy un enorme abrazo, ¡cuídense mucho!, nos vemos en algún otro fic,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
